


Blurry

by MadamRed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Ambiguous Relationship, Beka is the biggest dork, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Some time in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Prompt #12:“Things you said when you thought I was asleep.”





	Blurry

The movie played in the background while Yuri commentated away, his bare back against the headboard while his hands played with the soft duvet which covered the lower half of his body.

Beka had laid down and closed his eyes about two quarters into the movie and hummed every once in a while, not showing a lot of interest in either the film or Yuri’s comments, but that didn’t deter the blonde in the slightest. He just kept voicing his thoughts freely, feeling completely at ease in Otabek’s presence for the first time in a while.

Ever since they had started... crossing certain lines, blurring the edges of their friendship and where they stood, Yuri felt weird around Otabek. There was excitement, of course, since he got to experience _a lot_ of firsts with Beka, but there was an added layer of insecurity that came with each new encounter.

Somehow, whenever they met, they ended up either kissing frantically in a bathroom stall in a shady club - it may or may not have happened more than once and _they most definitely didn’t almost get recognised right outside, no, what are you talking about? Please, they know better than that_ \- or in one of their hotel rooms, limbs tangled together and giggling.

 _That_ was what brought on the excitement, the newness of it all made Yuri feel _alive,_ made his heart thump like crazy and his skin buzz, as if his body were physically unable to contain how utterly happy he was with Otabek by his side.

But then, when Otabek ultimately fell asleep despite his best efforts to stay awake watching Yuri, talking to him or kissing him, Yuri’s mind wandered, screaming at him each and every single doubt he had regarding their relationship.

Why was Otabek doing this with him? He could’ve easily picked anyone else - there were volunteers _everywhere,_ and Yuri had heard some of the most insane propositions Otabek had got over the years - but, he chose _Yuri._ His _best_ friend.

And what did that even _mean?_

Was it because Yuri was closest and available at the time? Did Otabek just feel comfortable with him? Did it mean something else beyond the obviously raw desire to feel connected to another person? _Why?_ Why did he have to choose Yuri?

The usual tears filled his eyes as those thoughts invaded him, taking over the happiness he had felt just a second ago as if it hadn’t even existed in the first place.

“It’s not that I’m _un_ happy, you know?” he mumbled, not fully aware of his mouth moving and voicing his innermost fears. “It’s just that... I don’t get it? Why me? Of all people?”

He chanced a glance at Otabek, his body still moving up and down slowly as he breathed peacefully, and Yuri sniffled as he, too, abandoned his sitting position, his head resting on Otabek’s pillow, the tears falling freely.

“Because,” Beka started saying as he turned around on the spot, facing Yuri’s stunned expression, “you’re amazing.”

One of Otabek’s hand came out from underneath the covers to wipe Yuri’s tears away, as Yuri just stared, swallowing and willing his heart to dislodge itself from his throat.

“B-Beka, how long have you be-” Yuri tried to ask, but Otabek stopped him with a soft brush of lips. “Beka?” he sounded breathless despite how chaste the kiss was.

“The entire time,” Otabek laughed a little, relaxed as his eyes roamed Yuri’s face. “You were mumbling to yourself for a while... I think you said something about your heart beating like crazy and your skin buzzing with excitement?”

“Oh, no, I said all of _that_ out loud too?!” Yuri almost screeched, burying his face in his hands.

Otabek just smiled and hugged Yuri tight against his chest, dropping multiple kisses to his forehead, temple and hair.

“Yura, I hope you realise just how much you mean to me,” he pushed Yuri back gently so that they could see each other. “I’m sorry you felt confused or uneasy but, just know that I _love_ you, I have for the longest time. Please, never doubt that.”

His eyes were so earnest and his voice was slightly strained and Yuri knew he didn’t need to worry about anything. They leaned forwards at the same time, the kiss lazy and languid.

“Do you really mean that?” Yuri asked when they finally separated, his lips ghosting over Otabek’s as he spoke.

“Cross my hearts.”

Yuri moved his head back and narrowed his eyes at Otabek.

“Was that a fucking _Doctor Who_ reference?”

“Yeap,” Otabek told him, giving him a toothy grin when Yuri groaned.

“Remind me why I love you again?” he said, not expecting an answer, and got up to go to the bathroom. He still needed to brush his teeth.

“Well, first, you love my face. I remember you complimenting me when we took a picture together before the gala at World’s the year we met, or rather, met again-”

“Oh, my _God!”_ Yuri ran into the bathroom and made a show of slamming the door as Otabek’s laughter echoed off the walls of their hotel room.

He almost didn’t recognise the stupidly happy smile on his own face when he looked in the mirror a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> These mini fics are still open, so feel free to request one [over on my tumblr](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/post/163616322856/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) if you liked this one! Please say that it's from the "things you said" list of prompts <3


End file.
